Darth Nihilus en DXD
by Ginrai12
Summary: Luego de su derrota por parte de la Exiliada, Darth Nihilus es enviado por medio de un portal al mundo de DXD, con sus poderes nerfeados, Nihilus tendrá que vivir en este mundo hasta que encuentre la forma de como escapar... y como comerlo..
1. La llegada del devorador de mundos

**Hola amigos, este es el segundo fic que subiré aquí, quiero corregir un pequeño error que puse en el fic de "Destino de Zero" y es que dije que este fic me lo regalo un tal Sr. R pues me corrijo (Sr. R si ves esto, disculpa por confundirte con King Wizard, pero me acorde que tu también querías ver como quedaba el fic) como lo dije en el entre paréntesis, me lo regalo King Wizard, este fic estará difícil de hacer que mantenga un ritmo normal sin que Darth Nihilus no muestre todo su poder, creo que se lo dejare para su pelea con Raizer (Si es que hay una pelea) pero bueno espero les guste. Darth Nihilus y HighSchool DXD no son de mi propiedad y doy créditos a sus respectivos autores. Sin nada más que decir empezamos.**

Nos situamos en el espacio, específicamente en una nave llamada "El Devastador" nos situamos en el puente de mando donde hay una pelea entre el Lord Sith Darth Nihilus y la Jedi Exiliada junto a Visas Marr y Mandalore, en el que la Exiliada encontró la aversión de la firma de fuerza en Nihilus y lo uso en su contra, dejándolo derrotado, dejando de ganador a los tres. Marr intentaría sacarle la mascara que tenía Nihilus con ganas de ver el rostro de quien la había herido, pero el cuerpo de Nihilus se disolvió en una aura de energías del lado oscuro, haciendo que las bombas que habían en el Devastador explotaran. Los tres escaparon dejando atrás a Nihilus esperando a que muriera, pero el destino le tenía otra tarea.

Nos situamos en un vacío en el que esta Nihilus dejando de disolverse.  
"¿Donde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue como falle en devorar el planeta de Telos IV por la Exiliada, ella hizo que mi aprendiz se fuera en mi contra, ahora el único propósito que tengo en este vacío es el de morir como castigo" Se diría en sus pensamientos Nihilus con una decepción hacia él mismo.

Sin darse cuenta se formar a un portal al frente de él, el cual segundos después de percatarse Nihilus y decidió entrar. Se encontraba en medio de un bosque dejando confundido a Nihilus, el vio que conservaba todavía a su mascara, sus túnicas y su sable de luz, decidió caminar para encontrar un lugar donde encontrar civilización. También sintió como el hambre que tenía por devorar planetas, se esfumo casi del todo, al igual que sus poderes estaban oprimidos, pero era capaz de enfrentarse a muchos jedis sin problema.

"Esto es raro, no recuerdo haber conocido un planeta así, me recuerda un poco a Alderaan pero no veo edificios grandes o naves en el cielo" Se diría en sus pensamientos Nihilus, al final se encontraba en un parque con una fuente viendo a dos adolescente hablar, Darth Nihilus con su pequeño sentimiento de hambre decidido de drenarle sus fuerzas a los chicos pero se quedaría viendo como la chica se había transformado en una mujer con alas de cuervo y su traje parecía a la de una dominatrix, pero lo que le dio a curiosidad a Nihilus fue como había creado una lanza de luz y la había clavado en el pecho del muchacho, dejándolo al borde de la muerte, ella se percataría de la presencia de Nihilus y voltearía a verlo.

"Vaya, veo que un loco encapuchado con mascara vino a ver, que mal que tenga que matarte, pero no puedo dejar testigos" Diría la ángel caído conocida como Raynare, ella había creado una lanza de luz pero se quedaría sorprendida al ver como este encapuchado con solo su palma abierta en dirección de la lanza de luz, se la había tragado sin esfuerzo alguno.

"¿Como? No hay nadie que sea capaz de tragarse una lanza de luz, ¿Quien es este tipo?, no tengo opción, es una amenaza" Pensaría Raynare asustada por la fuerza del encapuchado pero estaba decidida a matar a Nihilus, al momento de cargar hacia él, sintió como su energía de agotaba hasta el punto de estar muy debilitada, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.  
Al alzar la mirada vio a Darth Nihilus acercándose a ella, vio su mascara y ella se sentir a algo aterrada por como se veía, no podía ver nada de su rostro bajo esa mascara, sentía una gran maldad dentro el, ella estaba aterrada de un simple humano si es que era eso.

"¿Que piensas hacerme monstruo?" Diría Raynare a Darth Nihilus.

"Pensaba hacerte con ese chico al que mataste mis esclavos de la fuerza, pero veo que eres una molestia en mi camino" Diría Darth Nihilus con una voz que aterraría a Raynare, le pondría su mano en el rostro de Raynare, absorbiéndole la energía, matándola al instante, dejándola seca. Nihilus se percataría que del cuerpo muerto del chico salía una gema verde con un gran poder que podía sentir Nihilus. "Eres mío". Serían las palabras de Nihilus antes de arrastrarlo hacía él con la fuerza pero antes de que lo devorara, la gema se metería dentro del cuerpo de Nihilus, sintiendo como le da más poder del que tenía actualmente. Esto no pasaría desapercibido por todos los poderosos del universo DXD, sintiendo una fuerza abrumadora que cayo en un mal y que debían preocuparse por eso.

Justo en ese momento llega Dohnaseek volando y en un círculo mágico llegaría Rias Gremory y su nobleza solo para que vieran como un hombre encapuchado con mascara había matado de una forma rara a la ángel caída y verían que en el cuerpo del chico conocido como Issei no estaba la Sagred Gear en él, si no en Nihilus, del cual verían que su poder era abrumador, mucho para ellos y estarían asombrados y preocupados por lo que podría pasar.

"Te exijo que me digas quien eres y que has hecho con ellos" Diría de forma de autoridad y orgullosa hacia Nihilus.

"No tienes ni el poder, ni el derecho de hablarme así, si lo que quieres es morir, lo estas consiguiendo". Le diría un poco molesto Nihilus a Rias con esa voz que resonaba en sus cuerpos haciéndolos estremecerse del miedo.

"Aunque tengas un gran poder, eso no me quita el derecho de derrotarte y conseguir tu poder" Diría Dohnaseek creando muchas lanzas de luz en dirección de Nihilus.

"Débil e incompetente, como todos los demás." Serían las palabras de Nihilus antes de alzar su mano y virar las lanzas en dirección del ángel caído, este no podía moverse por la fuerza que lo tenía preso de Nihilus, el ángel caído estaría asustado por lo que estaba pasando. Nihilus bajando los dedos de su mano, las lanzas se clavarían en el ángel caído, dándole un gran dolor que no olvidaría incluso muerto, pero un segundo después las lanzas serían absorbidas por Nihilus al igual que la energía que le quedaba a Dohnaseek, matándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo muerto. El clan Gremory verían esto con horror y sorpresa al ver la fuerza de Nihilus.

"Váyanse ahora, o terminaran como él, no me apetece seguir por ahora, mi hambre se ceso" Diría Nihilus al clan.

"Esta bien, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos quiero hablar contigo pacíficamente" Le diría Rias sin poder hacer nada a Nihilus, invocando un círculo mágico para irse junto a su nobleza, no sin antes llevarse el cuerpo del muchacho que murió.

Más tarde, podemos ver en una montaña alejada de la ciudad a Nihilus meditando de lo que paso hoy hasta que escucho una voz.

"Veo que tu eres mi nuevo portador, y debo decir que tu fuerza me asusta" Expresaría una voz desconocida.

"¿Quien me hablo?" Preguntaría Nihilus mientras agarraba su sable de la cintura para estar en guardia.

"No nos pongamos agresivos colega, solo mira tu brazo". Diría la voz a Nihilus. Nihilus haría caso y ver a que en su brazo había un guantelete de color rojo con la misma gema que se había adherido a él cuando mato a la Ángel Caída.

"¿Quien eres tú?, habla" Hablaría con autoridad Nihilus al guante.

"Solo soy esa gema verde que viste en el parque, déjame presentarme, soy Ddraig, el dragón emperador rojo, uno de los más poderosos, pero veo que también eres poderoso, por eso me uní a ti" Explicaría Ddraig a Nihilus.

"Ya veo" Diría Nihilus fríamente.

"Te preguntaría quien eres pero puedo ver tus recuerdos y déjame decirte que tu mente es la caja fuerte más impenetrable que he visto, pero ya conseguí tu nombre: "Nihilus". Y no seas frío conmigo, estaremos juntos siempre" Diría Ddraig.

"¿A que te refieres con siempre?". Preguntaría algo confundido Nihilus a Ddraig.

"Verás, hasta ahora has sido el portador más fuerte que he tenido y no pienso salir de ti, y creo que cuando entre a ti, revelamos nuestro poder combinado a todos." Diría Ddraig algo nervioso riéndose.

"¿Dices que al unirnos, dejamos en publico nuestra posición?" Preguntaría Nihilus algo molesto.

"Si lo quieres ver así, si, lastima si querías pasar desapercibido" Diría Ddraig a Nihilus.

"Yo puedo ocultar mi poder por más grande que sea, eso hace que tu seas el objeto que obstruye mi camino." Diría Nihilus sabiendo que había tomado ya su decisión.

"Alto, ¿como que obstruyo tu camino?, quiero que me lo expl..." Sería interrumpido Ddraig al hablar por Nihilus al absorber su energía para que no lo detecte.

Nos transportamos a la mente de Nihilus, donde vemos a un Ddraig absorbido por una niebla con rayos, drenandole su energía.

"¿Por que haces esto?, se supone que debemos cuidarnos". Replicaría Ddraig debilitandose.

"Simple, al saber que tu poder me haría detectable a amenazas exteriores, decidí drenar tu energía para no ser detectado y as escapar de aquí" Diría Nihilus.

"¿Quien o que eres?" Preguntaría debilitado y preocupado Ddraig a Darth Nihilus.

"Creo que te dejare ver mis recuerdos por esta vez Ddraig, quiero que veas lo que hacía tu nuevo portador". Diría Nihilus con una forma que hizo asustar a Ddraig, se vería un destello blanco detrás de Nihilus y todo se volvería borroso.  
Vemos a un Ddraig sorprendido por la historia de Nihilus, de como sobrevivió en Malachore V, como traiciono a su maestra, su poder de devorar planetas, su nave el Devastador, y su derrota ante la Exiliada.

"¿En que me metí?" Diría con asombro y miedo Ddraig luego de ver la historia de Nihilus.

"Bueno Ddraig, disfruta tu estadía aquí mientras yo voy al mundo real, decías que no te querías separar de mi, pues esto es lo que pasara por quedarte conmigo hasta que ya no me seas util." Diría Nihilus antes de desaparecer.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" Serían las palabras de Ddraig antes de volver con Nihilus al mundo real.

"Es tiempo de realizar mi plan" Diría Nihilus antes de irse a la dirección de una Iglesia abandonada.

**-Fin del capitulo-**

**Bueno amigos, este fue mi segundo fanfic, como vemos, Nihilus ya tiene en mente lo que hará en el futuro, los poderes de Nihilus decidí dejarlos en solo poder drenar la energía de seres vivos, en mover objetos grandes (Solo hasta edificios, no haré que pueda mover tanto como se ve a que pudo mover su nave el Devastador) y su forma de pelear con sable. Si todo esta bien, tal vez lo haga pelear con Raizer en un futuro, pero ya veremos. Le mando un saludo a King Wizard que fue quien me regalo este fic (Y siento haberte confundido con Sr. R, si no entiendes mira el ultimo trozo del fic "Destino de Zero" y sabrás). Pero bueno nos vemos pronto y adiós.**


	2. Lord Sith y Demonio

**Hola amigos, vuelvo a ustedes trayendo el segundo capitulo de Darth Nihilus en DXD, el cual espero les guste, y seguiré el consejo que me dio King Wizard (Al cual le mando un saludo) de que la sagred Gear de Ddraig que absorvio Nihilus, sea un catalizador para su hambre y as pueda seguir con sus planes de escapar y devorar este mundo. Sin nada mas que decir: Darth Nihilus y HighSchool DXD no son de mi propiedad, créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

Podemos ver a Nihilus dirigirse hacia una iglesia abandonada para continuar con sus planes, habían pasado dos días desde que llego a este mundo y supo esconderse del mundo.

"Espera, puedo detectar muchas energías de ese lugar, dos se parecen a la chica y el hombre que asesine en ese parque, sera mejor ir con cautela." Se diría en sus pensamientos Nihilus al estar más cerca de la iglesia.

**-En otro lado-**  
Podemos ver a un Issei discutiendo con Rias. (Nota/autor: Aquí Issei aunque no tenga la sagred Gear, fue reencarnado como demonio por Rias, y aquí Issei conocería a Asia y sería atacado solo por Freed al intentar defender a Asia, Freed esta solo porque Dohnaseek fue asesinado en el capitulo anterior por Nihilus).  
La discusión entre Rias y Issei acabaría con Rias advirtiéndole a Issei de no ir a la iglesia a salvar a Asia pero no le haría caso y se iría.

"Te acompaño Issei" Diría Kiba queriendo ayudar a Issei.

"Yo también." Diría Koneko también acompañando a Issei.

Mientras eso pasaba, Nihilus ya tenía decidido que hacer y no sabía que se cruzarían ellos de nuevo.

**-De vuelta con Nihilus-**  
"Veo que sus niveles son bajos en comparación al mio así que no habrá problemas con pasar por la entrada principal y destruirlos sin problemas, aunque los que tengan ese poder igual a la de la chica y el chico con alas de cuervo podrían servirme de esclavos." Diría decidido Nihilus.

Dentro de la iglesia vemos a Freed hablando con las dos ángeles caídas restantes: Kalawarner y Milltet. El expresaría como odiaba a los demonios y ellas lo miraban de forma decepcionante, hasta que escucharían como la puerta principal fue arrancada del lugar, dejando ver a un encapuchado enmascarado, que todos sabemos quien es.

"Veo que ha llegado un loco que se cree fuerte solo por tumbar una puerta grande" Diría de manera loca y burlona Freed a Nihilus como si fuera basura.

"Mira quien habla, solo escucho escoria hablar" Respondería Nihilus a Freed con esa voz que haría asustar a las dos ángeles caídas y temblar de terror a los sacerdotes que estaban ahí, desde el sótano Asia escucharía esa voz y también temblaría de miedo al saber que estaba en peligro.

"Maldito, mantelo sin piedad a ese asqueroso demonio." Siria Freed a los sacerdotes para que lo mataran.

"Desperdicio de tiempo, y no me consideraría un demonio." Diría Nihilus solo para alzar su mano y ver como la energía de los sacerdotes eran drenadas por el, eso asombraría a Freed que lo volvería loco.

"Vaya, un oponente, sera perfecto matarte lentamente" Siria de manera sádica y arrogante Freed al Lord Sith.

"Incompetente y arrogante, no perderé tiempo en ti." Serian las palabras de Nihilus antes de alzar su mano y frenarle casi toda la energía a Freed, dejándolo en el suelo moribundo, asustando a las ángeles caídas por la fuerza del Sith. "Te drenaría tu poder y te convertiría en mi esclavo de la fuerza pero solo eres una asquerosidad arrogante, incluso para los Siths mas descarados serias una vergüenza, así que tengo un mejor destino para ti." Serian las palabras del Lord Sith antes de coger con su mano su sable de luz y prenderlo, viéndose la bella hoja de color rojo carmesí que era, eso asustaría a Freed. "**Es hora de tu muerte escoria."** No tendría tiempo de hablar Freed antes de que Nihilus con un rápido de movimiento de su mano cortaría su cabeza con su sable de luz.  
Nihilus fijaría su mirada en las dos ángeles caídas que estaban en shock por todo lo que han visto, pero llegarían Issei, Kiba y Koneko al lugar, solo para ver muchos sacerdotes muertos sin rastros de cortadas o disparos, al único que vieron que sufrió ese destino fue Freed, que tenia la cabeza cortada, eso les aterraría un poco pero fijarían su mirada en alguien conocido por Koneko y Kiba, pero no para Issei ya que en esos momentos había muerto. Pero Nihilus no le tomaría importancia y diría algo que asustaría a las ángeles caídas: "Serán mis esclavas de la fuerza en mi misión." Serian las palabras de Nihilus antes de drenar sus fuerzas pero no las mataría, las dejaría sin mente propia, dejándolas como muertos vivientes a su merced, esto asombraría al trió que recién había llegado, pero llega Rias y Akeno al lugar para encontrarse con Nihilus.

"Nos volvemos a ver." Diría Rias a Nihilus.

"Te dije que no te metieras en mi camino." Respondería Nihilus.

"Pero recuerda que dije que la próxima vez que nos cruzamos quería hablar contigo pacíficamente" Contestaría Rias a Nihilus.

"Oh no, Asia, ¿Donde estas?" Diría Issei recordando porque estaba aquí, eso no pasaría desapercibido por Nihilus que estaría con curiosidad al ver como el chico que vio morir ayer y del cual su Sagred Gear se uniría a él, Nihilus tendría que preguntarle eso a Rias.  
Pero antes de que todo siguiera, Nihilus sentiría como su gran hambre volvía a el. "Maldición, no ahora, todavía no es el momento, debo buscar una forma de tranquilizar el hambre" Se diría en sus pensamientos Nihilus buscando una manera de no caer en el hambre y matar todo.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntaría Rias algo preocupada por el estado de Nihilus, pero el no le haría caso.

"(Espera, Ddraig me había dicho sobre las Sagred Gears)" Recordaría Nihilus "(Si uso la Sagred Gear de Ddraig como catalizador, no estaré siempre preocupado por el hambre hasta que llegue el momento de mi plan.)" Terminaría Nihilus de decir, con sus fuerzas, aparecería en su mano la gema verde de Ddraig y reprimiría su hambre insaciable, esto no pasaría desapercibido por Rias que estaba con mas dudas.

"Muy bien hablemos" Diría Nihilus tranquilamente.

"¿Que te paso ahí?" Preguntaría Rias algo preocupada.

"No fue nada, ahora si hablemos en un lugar mejor que este." Diría Nihilus frió.

**-Minutos después, en la Academia Kuoh-**  
Se puede ver a un Nihilus viendo fijamente a Rias mientras era acompañada por los demás integrantes del club del ocultismo, todo estaría en silencio. (Nota/Autor: Asia no moriría y tendría todavía su Sagred Gear, así que no es un demonio pero decidió ayudar al clan Gremory tras ver lo que les había hecho la iglesia).  
"Muy bien, ¿Nos quieres explicar quien eres?" Preguntaría Rias Gremory al silencioso Darth Nihilus.  
"Solo soy una persona que no sabe donde esta" Diría Nihilus buscando formas de mentir sobre su pasado.  
"¿De verdad? Porque no recuerdo conocer a una persona que no sabe donde esta con una mascara rara, con capucha y túnicas raras, con un tubo raro en su cinturón y que tenga tanto poder y mas aun que se lleve la Sagred Gear de mi Peón" Respondería Rias.

"¿A que te refieres con Peón?" Preguntaría Nihilus.

"Déjame explicarte" Diría Rias sacando sus alas de demonio junto a sus piezas "Somos demonios" Terminaría de hablar Rias intentando sorprender a Nihilus.

"Si intentas es sorprenderme, no lo conseguirás niña" Diría fríamente Nihilus a Rias, desde lo ocurrido en Malachore V, su pasión por devorar planetas y haber realizado Alquimia Sith, no hay nada que lo pueda sorprender.

"Esta bien" Diría algo molesta Rias, y le explicaría la historia de las tres facciones y las Sagred Gears.

"Ya veo, asi que diferentes estos que llamas Sacred Gears tienen poderes grandes." Diría fríamente Nihilus. "(Tal vez esto me sirva.)"

"¿Y por que no te quitas la mascara?" Preguntaría Koneko fríamente.

"Nunca, no quiero que nadie vea mi cara" Respondería Nihilus frió.

"Por cierto, quisiera hacerte una oferta" Hablaría Rias.

"¿Cual?" Preguntaría Nihilus.

"¿Te gustaría unirte a mi clan?" Preguntaría Rias. "Tendrás mas poder del que tienes ahora" Agregaría Rias.

"Jamas." Respondería algo asqueado Nihilus.

"¿Como?" Preguntaría algo asombrada Rias.

"Como escuchaste niña mimada, no me uniré a tu clan por nada en el mundo, soy leal a mi mismo y no creas que no se que me preguntaste eso por mi poder, solo me quieres en tu clan para ser reconocida entre los demás demonios de tu tipo, pues no me tendrás, al igual que no deberías tener al chico castaño, el debería estar descansando en paz antes que ser tu esclavo, asi como la chica rubia que recién obtuviste." Respondería mas asqueado y molesto Nihilus hacia Rias.

"¿Como te atreves a hablarle así a la señorita Rias?" Contestaría enojado Kiba creando una espada que la apuntaría al cuello de Nihilus, pero este ni se inmuta.

"Eres fácil de predecir muchacho." Respondería Nihilus que con su mano usando la fuerza destruiría la espada de Kiba, sorprendiéndolo. "No siempre tus armas te salvaran la vida muchacho" Con esa misma mano, ahorcaría con la fuerza a Kiba, dejando a todos sorprendidos y en pose de batalla.

"No quiero que vuelvas a tratar así a mis piezas." Contestaría Rias.

"Lo ultimo que quiero es una pelea, así que me iré, y mi respuesta sera siempre no a tu propuesta" Siria Nihilus soltando a Kiba y saliendo por la puerta pero no sin antes mirar a Issei, este se quedaría algo asustado al ver de frente y a sus ojos al encapuchado que tenía delante suyo. "Y a ti muchacho, si tienes dudas sobre tu propósito, ya sabes donde buscarme, al igual para ti chica rubia." Diría Nihilus antes de entrar en la mente y darle la dirección a Issei, yéndose de nuevo a la Iglesia abandonada.

"¿Que dirección te dio Issei?" Preguntaría Rias a su Peón.

"El esta en la Iglesia Abandonada" Diría Issei algo dudoso de darle la dirección correcta pero cedió al final.

-Iglesia Abandonada-  
"Por lo que vi en la mente de esa chica, su hermano es el rey del infierno, y que esta comprometida a una boda que ella no quiere" Meditaría Nihilus mientras veía a sus esclavos haciendo guardia "Si es verdad que es fuerte, mi hambre se podrá satisfacer del poder de las tres facciones y no tendría que ir por el planeta primero" Terminaría Nihilus solo para que su hambre volviera a atacarlo, pero la calmaría con la Sagred Gear de Ddraig, haciendo que cada vez que lo use, corrompa a Ddraig.  
"No, todavía no, pronto comeré este planeta, tal vez es tiempo de conseguir algunos aprendices para mi travesía, y se quienes son los candidatos perfectos.."

**-Fin del Capitulo-**  
**Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado, como habrán visto, la Sagred Gear que tiene Nihilus sera un catalizador para su hambre, pero al mismo tiempo esta corrompiendo con el lado oscuro a Ddraig, también quiero hacer que Issei y Asia sean los aprendices de Nihilus, Nihilus también sabe ahora de las tres facciones y eso sera su primer bocadillo antes de ir con el planeta, también ya tiene 2 esclavos de la fuerza, muy pronto le agregare mas, pero muy pronto, descuiden, Nihilus conocerá a Raizer y al consejo estudiantil, como así a los jefes de las tres facciones, todo a su paso, pero bueno sin nada mas que decir, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en otra ocasión.**


	3. Aprendices del Sith

**Hola muchachos, reportandome con el tercer capitulo de un fic que ya tenia tiempo sin escribir, y para lo que esperaron mucho tiempo les pido disculpa por la demora pero hacer los demás fanfics y mi bloqueo de ideas no es muy bonito, asi que intentare que este capitulo sea mas largo, el doble de lo que son los dos anteriores capítulos combinados, intentare no saltarme mucho, pero no se cuanto, asi que no prometo nada y pasemos con la única review que me hicieron.**  
**-AnimeGoji91: No, Nihilus no tendrá harem, y nunca lo tendrá, es algo que a el no le va ni siquiera con las cosas mas locas que uno pueda imaginar, y lo de si matara a todo el universo DXD, pronto veras si pasa eso o no, por ahora disfruta este nuevo cap.**  
**Sin nada mas que decir, Star Wars y HighSchool DXD no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

_**-Iglesia abandonada- -Cuartel actual de Darth Nihilus-**_  
Nihilus estaría meditando y buscando la forma de no usar mucho a Ddraig como un catalizador para que este no se agote antes de tiempo, todavía seguía pensando en esos dos chicos, eran los ideales para ser sus aprendices, debía de haber alguna manera de quitárselos a la demonio carmesí llamada Rias Gremory, hablando de ella, no ha sabido mucho de ella desde hace días, desde esa vez que dijo que quería hablar con el pacíficamente, pensar que solo han pasado 1 semana desde esa vez, sabia que ya debía hacer un movimiento pero no sabia nada mas de lo que dijo acerca Rias de las tres facciones, necesitaba una manera de llegar donde ellas y obtener su poder, pero antes de que siguiera meditando sentiría unas energías poderosas ir en su posición, por lo que se puso en guardia y cogió su sable de luz y lo encendería para ver su bella hoja color rojo carmesí (Nota/autor: Tenemos un momento La Sombra del Imperio), las antiguas ángeles caídas Kalawarner y Milttet ahora convertidas en esclavas de la fuerza de Nihilus se pondrían en posición de defensa contra el invasor que llegara. Nihilus vería un circulo con grabados extraños salir del suelo de la antigua iglesia, el vería como un joven con vestimentas elegantes y el pelo carmesí largo como Rias aparecía junto a Rias Gremory y otra persona con vestimenta mas normal y pelo negro con rubio.

"¿A quien trajiste Gremory?" Diría Nihilus con esa voz aterradora, Sirzechs y Azazel siendo los representantes de sus facciones que deben mostrar superioridad, se sintieron algo asustados al escuchar la voz del Lord Sith.

"Nos volvemos a ver, pero nunca pregunte tu nombre, asi que..." Respondería Rias pero seria interrumpida.

"Nihilus, mi nombre es Nihilus." Respondería serio.

"Bueno señor Nihilus." Diría el hombre de pelo carmesí. "Déjeme presentarnos, yo soy Sirzechs Gremory, actual satanás y líder de la facción de los demonios, ya habrá conocido a mi hermana Rias Gremory, y el hombre que esta al lado mio es Azazel, líder de la facción de los ángeles caídos." Eso ultimo hizo que Nihilus se quedara pensando.

"Si me disculpas entrometerme." Diría Azazel. "Esas dos personas de ahí son ángeles caídos de mi especie, no se si sabias eso." Nihilus miraría a las dos ángeles caídas que eran ahora sus esclavas de la fuerza.

"Solo quiero saber algo." Diría Nihilus llamando la atención de Azazel. "¿Tu fuiste la mente maestra detrás de haber mandado a matar al chico castaño y robar su poder?" Preguntaría Nihilus serio.

"Yo.. yo nunca supe acerca de ese plan." Diría Azazel.

"Entonces tienes un complot interno." Diría Nihilus llamando la atención de los tres. "Otra persona estuvo jugando para ellos mismos al mandar a esos 4 ángeles caídos, dos de los cuales están muertos y los 2 otros son lo que ves ahora." Mostraría el estado de las dos antiguas ángeles caídos. "Con tal de conseguir poder sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones."

"¿Por que lo hiciste?" Preguntaría serio Azazel.

"Simple, por defensa propia, ellos estaban decididos a matarme cuando me vieron, yo solo me defendí." Diría Nihilus.

"Entiendo." Respondería Azazel.

"¿Y puedo saber para que mas vinieron?" Preguntaría Nihilus.

"Hace 1 semana dije que quería hablar contigo pero no llegamos a nada mas que tu rechazo a mi oferta y que casi mataras a mi caballero." Diría Rias.

"Y todavía sigue siendo un no a tu oferta, y solo amenace a tu caballero." Diría Nihilus.

"Dejando eso y yendo al grano, nos gustaría hablar contigo." Diría Rias.

"¿Y es por eso que trajiste a dos mas en caso de que esto se salga de control verdad?" Diría Nihilus con seriedad.

"Bueno, medio..." Diría Rias intentando evitar el tema. "Pero Azazel quería saber acerca de estos ángeles caídos, y traje a mi hermano para que también te conociera."

"Entiendo." Diría Nihilus, apagando su sable rojo y ordenando a sus esclavas que todo estaba bien. "Si tanto quieres hablar, hablemos."

_**-Minutos después-**_  
Se puede ver en una mesa bien decorada sentado a los 4, Sirzechs estaría tomando una taza de te junto a Rias y Azazel, Nihilus solo estaría de brazos cruzados viéndolos.

"¿No te gustaría tomar algo señor Nihilus?" Preguntaría cortesmente Sirzechs a Nihilus.

"No gracias." Respondería Nihilus.

"Bueno a lo que vinimos." Diría Rias dejando a un lado su taza de te. "Quisiéramos saber acerca de tu pasado y quien eres realmente."

Nihilus se quedo en silencio.

"¿Pasa algo señor Nihilus?" Preguntaría Azazel curioso por el silencio de Nihilus.

"No es nada, es que no tengo muchos recuerdos sobre mi pasado." Hablaria Nihilus mintiendo. "Pero hay cosas que todavía me acuerdo, incluso de como llegue aquí."

Esto dejaría curiosos a los tres presentes.

"¿Puede hablarnos de lo que recuerde?" Preguntaría Sirzechs.

"Claro." Respondería Nihilus tranquilo. "Pero dudo que vayan a creerme."

"Por que exactamente?" Preguntaría Rias curiosa.

"Porque vengo de otra galaxia muy muy lejana." Diría Nihilus sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Alto que.." Diría sorprendida Rias.

"¿Como es posible?" Diría Azazel sorprendido.

"Esto también me ha sorprendido, pero no llega a ser algo tan descabellado teniendo en cuenta que nosotros somos demonios, ángeles y demás seres siendo solo conocidos como seres mitológicos." Diría Sirzechs buscando una lógica en lo que dijo Nihilus.

"¿Entonces puedo seguir?" Preguntaría Nihilus.

"Claro, continué." Diría Sirzechs.

"Como iba diciendo, vengo de otra galaxia donde los viajes estelares son posibles y hay diferentes especies de alienigenas.." Diría Nihilus sorprendiendo a los tres. "Yo soy un humano como ustedes, pero no uno normal, uno que es capaz de usar la fuerza." Diría Nihilus.

"¿Que es eso de la "fuerza" señor Nihilus?" Preguntaría Azazel.

"La fuerza es un campo que rodea a todos los seres vivos." Diría Nihilus. "Pero siguiendo con mi historia, los usuarios de la fuerza podemos ser entrenados para ser llamados Jedis, defensores de la paz. Yo era un Jedi, hasta el día en que me convertí en esto." Diría Nihilus.

"¿Seguro quiere seguir contando?" Diría con pena Sirzechs.

"Si, en un planeta, llamado Malachor V, eran las guerras Mandalorianas en esos momentos, estaba luchando con mis compañeros jedis hasta que un rayo láser lleno el cielo y choco con el suelo, fui uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de esa masacre, y quede como me ven ahora. Desde ese momento tuve que sobrevivir en ese planeta haciéndome mas fuerte, hasta que tuve una habilidad irregular, y esa era el poder drenar la vida mediante la fuerza, esa habilidad fue la que use contra una de las ángeles caídas que me encontré en una fuente, ahí también me encontré con ese chico al que hiciste tu peón." Diría mirando a Rias.

"Así es, pero veo que tu te llevaste su Sacred Gear." Diría Rias.

"Si, pero esa cosa salio de el cuando murió, y se fue directo hacia mi." Respondería Nihilus.

"Entiendo señor Nihilus." Diría Sirzechs apenado por la historia de Nihilus. "Pero tengo una duda, ¿Que le paso a su habilidad de drenar vida?" Preguntaría con curiosidad.

"Sobre eso, mi habilidad se fue creciendo cada vez mas hasta convertirse en un hambre por devorar rastro de vida, incluso llegue a devorar planetas." Diría Nihilus haciendo que los tres se pusieran en guardia. "No se preocupen, no les haré nada, mi hambre se ha cesado a un 99%" Diría Nihilus calmandolos. "(Por ahora no esta en mis planes devorarlos a todos ustedes y este planeta.)"

"Ya veo, eso significa el porque cuando nos vimos en la Iglesia de la nada empezaste a sentir un dolor." Diría Rias

"Así es, he intentado cesar mi hambre para siempre, pero no he podido del todo, por ahora la Sacred Gear que conseguí, me ayuda como catalizador, pero no se por cuanto tiempo, es por eso que busco una manera de sesarla por siempre." Diría Nihilus.

"Si no es mucha molestia quisiera saber como llego hasta aquí señor Nihilus." Diría Azazel cortesmente.

"Claro, no recuerdo mucho, solo que fui derrotado por unas personas, mi nave exploto y fui transportado en una nube hacia esta galaxia." Diría Nihilus.

"Entiendo, si algo sirve, podría estar en contacto con mi clan señor Nihilus en caso de que quiera ayuda." Diría Rias.

"(Si acepto, podría estar en contacto con esos dos niños, y empezar una forma de hacerlos mis aprendices.)" Pensaría Nihilus. "Acepto." Respondería, haciendo que Rias sacara una sonrisa de victoria.

"Entonces todo esta bien, eso significa que podemos marcharnos señor Nihilus, fue un gusto haberlo conocerlo." Diría Sirzechs con cortesía y se iría junto a Rias en un circulo mágico, Azazel decidió irse a otro lugar, dijo que tenia una reunión.

Nihilus se quedaría meditando de nuevo, pero ahora con todo lo que conversado, las piezas se han movido, y esas piezas eran los nuevos aprendices que conseguirá esta vez para su cometido.

_**-Mientras en otro lugar desconocido-**_  
Podemos ver a Azazel dejar de volar, el estaba en lo que parecía un muelle, y había otra persona esperandolo.

"¿Que ha pasado Azazel?" Preguntaría el chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

"He traído noticias sobre el Gran Emperador Rojo, Vali." Diría Azazel revelando la identidad del chico.

"Bueno, ¿Que sabes sobre el?" Preguntaría Vali curioso.

"Al parecer el cambio de portador, al parecer su nuevo portador es mucho mas poderoso de lo que parece, ¿Te acuerdas de ese poder maligno del que sentimos?" Diría Azazel.

"Así es, lo recuerdo." Diría Vali.

"Pues tengo sospechas de que ese poder fue de este nuevo portador, se hace llamar Nihilus, pienso que dejo escapar su poder al unirse con el Gran Emperador Rojo." Hablaria Azazel.

"Eso solo hace mas interesante mi pelea con Ddraig." Diría con orgullo Vali.

"Entiendo que quieras pelear con el, pero ten cuidado, no te confíes jamas contra Nihilus, de lo que he podido estar cerca de el, su poder es muy fuerte sin la necesidad de mostrar el pode de Ddraig, por lo que se hará muy buscado entre muchos."

"Lo entiendo.." Diría Vali curioso por esas palabras.

_**-Al día siguiente- -Academia Kuoh-**_  
Issei Hyodo estaba saliendo de clases hacia el receso, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia yendo hacia la azotea con un ritmo tranquilo, sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama no se encontraban con el debido a que faltaron hoy por una enfermedad, por lo que Issei se encontraba solo, el se sentiría algo aburrido, pero algo mas lo tenia pensando, el encapuchado que vio esa vez en la Iglesia y cuando los acompaño al Club del Ocultismo, el sabia gracias a Rias que el fue quien tomo su Sacred Gear, por lo que el ahora solo era un demonio normal, pero esa misma persona que le quito su poder fue la misma que le dio una oportunidad de ser mas fuerte, el todavía estaba indeciso si ir donde el encapuchado o no, esa era su oportunidad de probarle a Rias que podía ser poderoso, todo este pensamiento lo tenia muy metido que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino, sin nada mas que hacer se dispuso a sentarse en un lugar de la azotea y procedió a abrir su comida, pero todavía seguía pensando en el.

"Issei, ¿Estas bien?" Preguntaría una voz femenina, Issei se sacaría de sus pensamientos y vería que la voz pertenecía a Asia Argento, la nueva integrante del Club y una amiga de el (al que la comía con los ojos). "Has estado extraño hoy día." Hablaria con algo de preocupación en su tono.

"Hola Asia, no es nada, solo pensando en lo que ha pasado esta semana." Diría Issei dirigiéndole una mirada de bondad.

"Entiendo, ¿Te molesta si como junto a ti?" Diría Asia, a lo que Issei le haría un espacio para que se sentara. Ellos conversarían sobre sus vidas, Asia le contaría a Issei que se había hecho dos chicas del club de Kendo llamadas Murayama y Katase tras decidir estar en la academia, Issei le saldría una gota de sudor cómica debido a que a ellas y el club de Kendo eran el platillo de espiar del Trió Pervertido, de ahí todo fue una conversación normal, hasta que...

"Asia.." Diría Issei.

"¿Que paso?" Preguntaría Asia.

"¿Te puedo decir algo que pueda quedar entre nosotros dos?" Preguntaría Issei.

"Puedes confiar conmigo." Diría Asia con una pulgar arriba animando a Issei, a lo que el sonreiría.

"Bueno, es acerca del sujeto encapuchado de la Iglesia, ¿Que piensas de el?" Preguntaría el.

"Bueno, es alguien que parece imponente y aterrador, pero fue gracias a el también que pude estar viva, pero no parece alguien de confiar, ¿Por que preguntas?" Diría Asia.

"Sigo pensando en lo que me dijo sobre su oferta." Diría Issei pensativo

"¿Y que decidiste?" Preguntaría Asia.

"Puede que parezca alguien en que no hay que confiar, pero tal vez pueda ayudarme a ser mas fuerte." Diría Issei teniendo ya una decisión, pero serian interrumpidos.

"Issei, Asia.." Diría Kiba Yuuto apareciendo en escena. "Los he estado buscando."

"¿Que paso Kiba?" Preguntaría Issei.

"La presidenta ha mandado a que todos los miembros se reúnan para un comunicado." Diría Kiba. "Siganme por favor." Los dos lo seguirían al Club del Ocultismo.

_**-Club del Ocultismo-**_  
Se podrían ver a todos los miembros reunidos en frente del escritorio de Rias Gremory.

"Buenos días integrantes." Diría Rias a lo que todos le responden con un igual buenos días. "La razón que los llame es para decirle acerca del encapuchado." A los que todos estarían curiosos, Kiba estaría algo molesto sobre la mención de Nihilus.

"¿Que hay con el, Buchou?" Preguntaría interesado Issei.

"Pues, he hablado con el, y sabemos algo sobre su pasado." Diría Rias.

"¿Y que pudo sacar de él presidenta?" Preguntaría Akeno.

"Pues sabemos su nombre, se llama Nihilus y al parecer es de otra galaxia." Diría Rias sorprendiendo a los demás.

"Nihilus..." Diría Issei.

"¿Proveniente de otra galaxia?" Preguntaría Koneko.

"Eso no puede ser verdad..." Diría Asia.

"Entiendo como se sienten, yo también me sorprendí como ustedes, pero mi hermano busco alguna explicación lógica, y puede ser verdad lo que dijo." Hablaria Rias. "También nos contó algo sobre su pasado." Diría Rias para explicar lo que Nihilus les había contado en la Iglesia a ella, su hermano y Azazel, haciendo que los demás miembros se sintieran algo apenados por lo contado. "No solo eso, si no que también pudimos hacer una alianza temporal con el." Diría Rias dando mas noticias. "Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, me han informado que han habido casos de Demonios Renegados en un mismo lugar de nuestro lugar, por lo que debemos hacernos caso de eso." Diría Rias pasado a otra cosa..

_**-Luego de clases- -Parque de Kuoh-**_  
Podemos ver a Issei y Asia hablando por un árbol del parque, dirigiéndose a la Iglesia abandonada.

"¿Estas seguro de esto Issei?" Preguntaría Asia algo preocupada.

"No te preocupes, si la presidenta dice que tenemos una alianza con el, podemos estar bien." Diría Issei intentando calmar a Asia, mientras ellos ya llegaron a la Iglesia, parecía estar deshabitada, pero entraron de todos modos, estarían alertas de cualquier ataque, pero no pasaba nada.

"¿El acaso ya se fue del lugar?" Preguntaría Asia.

"Todavía no jovencita." Hablaria una voz aterradora, haciendo sentir miedo a los dos." No se preocupen, no les haré daño." Diría Nihilus saliendo de las sombras con su vestimenta aterradora.

"Espero que no le moleste señor Nihilus por haber venido..." Diría Issei pero seria interrumpido.

"Oh no se preocupen, de hecho estaba esperándolos." Diría Nihilus con un tono tranquilo pero sin poder esconder su voz aterradora.

"Espera, ¿Nos estaba esperando señor Nihilus?" Preguntaría Asia curiosa.

"Así es, y debo adivinar que vinieron por la oferta que le hice a los dos, Cierto?" Diría Nihilus.

"Cierto, mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, ella es Asia Argento, yo vine aquí por tu oferta como dijiste, ¿Pero de que se trata?" Diría Issei.

"Bienvenidos jóvenes Issei y Asia, el objetivo de la oferta es el de hacerlos fuerte a los dos." Respondería Nihilus. "¿No se han preguntado por que al final de todo, Rias Gremory los ha escogido como sus miembros?" Preguntaría Nihilus, recibiendo el silencio de los dos. "Eso es porque ustedes tienen poderes grandes en su interior."

"Pero, se supone que mi poder era el que tu tienes ahora, ¿Como todavía puedo ser fuerte?" Hablaria Issei.

"Entiendo tu duda, déjame decirte que todavía conservas rastros de ese poder de la Sacred Gear tuya, todavía tienes potencial, y yo puedo entrenarte para sacarlo a la luz, algo que Gremory no hará." Diría Nihilus a Issei, el se quedaría viendo a Asia. "Mientras que tu, descubrí que tu Sacred Gear es capaz de curar a las personas, yo puedo enseñarte mas poder que el de curar personas, podría enseñarte la alquimia Sith." Hablaria Nihilus.

"'Alquimia... Sith?" Preguntaría desconcertada Asia.

"Deja te explico, esta alquimia es la ciencia de la manipulación química de objetos y organismo mediante el conocimiento de los Siths." Explicaría Nihilus. "Con ella, podrías ser capaz de mejorar armamento a tu disposición, yendo a casos mas grandes, podrías diseñar y mejorar especies de cualquier tipo, podrías crear híbridos que estén a tu disposición." Eso haría que Asia estuviera interesada en lo que dijo Nihilus.

"Entiendo, podremos ser mas poderosos que nunca ¿Verdad?" Hablaria Issei.

"Así es, puedo enseñarles los caminos de este poder." Diría Nihilus.

"¿Como?" Preguntaría Asia.

"Como maestro y aprendices Siths." Diría Nihilus con grandeza. "¿Y que dicen, aceptan?" Preguntaría Nihilus calmado.

"Así sera, enséñeme maestro sus conocimientos." Diría Issei, hacia estaría pensativa y dudosa..

"Esta bien, yo también quiero aprender sobre eso." Diría Asia.

"Bien, muy bien, podremos entrenar esta noche." Diría Nihilus.

"Sobre eso.." Diría Issei algo nervioso de forma cómica. "Pues esta noche debemos estar con Rias buscando demonios renegados." Nihilus lo vería curioso.

"¿Que son esos Demonios renegados joven Issei? Preguntaría Nihilus curioso.

"Son demonios que se han rebelado contra sus anfitriones ya sea matándolos o escapando del lugar para cometer asesinatos, al parecer muchos Renegados han estado reuniéndose en un lugar al que debemos investigar." Respondería Issei.

"¿No importara si voy con ustedes?" Preguntaría Nihilus.

"Yo... no nos importaría tenerlo como ayuda señor Nihilus." Diría Issei sorprendido por lo dicho por Nihilus.

"Dime la ubicación y hora, y estaré ahí." Diría Nihilus. "Luego de eso, si sobra tiempo, les daré un calentamiento y como serán sus entrenamientos."

_**-Edificio abandonado de Kuoh- -De noche-**_  
El Clan Gremory estaría afuera del edificio donde se han avistado los demonios renegados.

"¿El vendrá cierto?" Pregunto Koneko fría a Issei.

"El se ofreció de voluntario, debe venir." Respondería Issei.

"Y asi sera." Hablaria una voz, los miembros se pondrían en pose de combate pero verían como solo era Nihilus que estaba parado ahí.

"Señor Nihilus, es bueno verlo." Diría Rias.

"Lo que sea, ¿Son aquí donde se esconden los llamados demonios renegados verdad?" Preguntaría Nihilus.

"Así es." Respondería Kiba.

"Entonces, necesito que me dejes encargarme de todos ellos." Diría Nihilus.

"Ara, ara, ¿Piensa enfrentarse solo contra todos los demonios renegados?" Preguntaría Akeno curiosa.

"Señor Nihilus, son como 25 demonios renegados los que hay ahí." Diría Issei preocupado.

"Issei tiene razón, Estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?" Preguntaría Rias.

"No me subestimes Gremory:" Diría algo molesto Nihilus. "Ademas, quiero mostrar algo, es por eso que quiero que Issei y Asia vean la pelea." Lo diría haciendo confundir a los miembros, entonces Nihilus se dirige a la puerta grande que bloqueaba su camino, y moviendo su mano hacia la puerta con la palma abierta, usaría la fuerza para destruirla, los demonios renegados estarían en modo de defensa por lo que había pasado, hasta que vieron a Nihilus.

"Miren, solo es un simple humano disfrazado." Diría uno de los demonios renegados, a los que los demás demonios renegados se burlarían de Nihilus y se prepararían para matarlo sin piedad alguna.

"Justo lo que pensé, bestias incompetentes y débiles." Diría Nihilus tranquilo con su voz haciendo sentir algo de terror a los renegados.

"¿A quien llamas débil, escoria humana?" Diría uno de los renegados enojado yendo a atacar a Nihilus, pero al momento de estar al frente de el, sintió como su fuerza vital fue frenada y como algo invisible lo aplasto como una masa, matándolo al instante mientras goteaba sangre por doquier, los demás renegados se quedarían impactados por lo que habían visto, hasta que vieron a Nihilus con la mano alzada donde estaba el cuerpo de su compañero demonio renegado.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto un renegado aterrado por lo que vio.

"Eso fue hecho por mi." Diría Nihilus, haciendo que todos los renegados lo vieran asustado, el clan Gremory vería eso y estarían también sorprendido. "Si saben lo que les espera tras ver eso, es mejor que se rindan ahora mismo."

"Jamas..." Diría una nueva voz, llamando la atención de Nihilus. "Jamas nos rendiremos ante ti, ni ante algún humano." Diría con furia. "Como líder de esta banda debo anhelar por la seguridad de mis compañeros, y lo que hiciste no fue algo bueno." Diría el líder con orgullo, el líder parecía un hombre calvo fornido de torso para arriba, pero para abajo llevaba el cuerpo de una mandrágora grande.

"No todo es bondad ante los ojos de todos." Diría Nihilus. "Ademas, veo que eres el líder, eso hace que sea esto mas interesante." Diría Nihilus alzando su mano y usando la fuerza, haciendo que unos 10 renegados se quedaran inmóviles, entre uno de ellos el líder que le había desafiado. "Solo he inmovilizado a 10, los demás son libres de pelear conmigo, verán que existen terrores mas grandes que los que pueden imaginar, y es hora de saber las consecuencias, empezando por ellos." Diría Nihilus encendiendo su sable rojo en pose de combate. "Vengan."

Los demonios renegados que se podían mover estarían enojados y correrían con intenciones asesinas hacia Nihilus, una renegada se acercaría y daría un golpe hacia Nihilus que este esquivaría y con su sable de luz le cortaría un pedazo de estomago y sus patas, dejándola inmóvil y sufriendo del dolor pero de la herida no habría sangre ya que la herida fue cauterizada por la misma hoja del sable, el vería a dos renegados iguales y los intentarían darle un golpe a Nihilus con sus colas, pero este saltaría y con su sable, cortaría las colas de los renegados, los demás renegados sabían que estaban en desventaja, por lo que decidieron cambiar de estrategia, lanzándose todos hacia Nihilus, creyendo que tendrían ventaja asi.

"Esto es suficiente." Diría Nihilus sereno pero cansado de la incompetencia de los renegados y vería unas barras de metal, usando la fuerza apuntaría esas barras hacia los Renegados, yendo rápido, clavándose sin previo aviso hacia los Renegados, haciéndolos gritar de dolor y sufrimiento al ver que las barras se habían clavado en lugares cercanos a puntos vitales de sus cuerpos, el clan Gremory vería todo esto mas sorprendidos que nunca y con algo de temor por el poder de Nihilus, mas Issei y Asia al ver algo de poder de su nuevo maestro, pero estos verían como de la nada su maestro empezaría a apretarse el estomago con sus manos con dolor. "¡Nmhn! Esta volviendo, el hambre." Diría murmurando hacia el mismo, luego vería a los demonios renegados que estaba enfrentando hace unos momentos, y los vería de otra manera. "Comida." Serian las palabras de Nihilus antes de alzar su pu o y apretarlo, haciendo que los renegados sufrieran por una fuerza invisible, hasta el punto que murieron.

"Fue como si algo hubiera drenado su fuerza vital hasta la muerte." Diría Asia usando inconscientemente algo de su Sacred Gear.

"Eso esta mejor." Diría Nihilus como si fuera alguien nuevo, entonces se acercaría hacia el líder de los renegados, que estaba furioso por lo cometido por Nihilus y triste por lo que le paso a sus colegas caídos en combate. "En cuanto a ti..."

"¿Que es lo que quieres maldito monstruo?" Diría furioso el líder renegado y de la nada sintió como algo invisible lo asfixiaba.

"Ten cuidado con tus palabras, mas aun con tu nuevo amo, la misericordia es algo a lo que no acostumbro, pero se las había dado, hasta que apareciste, e hiciste que ellos cayeran muertos por tus palabras de pelear, asi que el único monstruo aquí eres tu, tu mismo los mandaste a su propia matanza, con tu ego y confianza." Hablaria Nihilus, hundiendo en tristeza y dolor al renegado. "Pero descuida, podrás estar con tus renegados sobrevivientes como mis soldados leales." Diría Nihilus sombrío dejándolo de asfixiar con la fuerza.

"¿Que? ¡Jamas me uniría a ti monstruo!" Diría furioso el renegado, pero cambio a preocupación cuando vio a sus camaradas sobrevivientes tener dolor y ver como de la nada estuvieran como sin mentes.

"Tu insolencia te dejara asi, al estar asi como ellos, no hubieras sentido dolor por lo que les pasara." Diría Nihilus viendo fijamente al renegado haciéndolo temblar de terror.

"¿Que nos harás?" Diría aterrado el renegado.

"Solo los mejorare." Diría sombrío y aterradoramente Nihilus dejando inconsciente al renegado con la fuerza, el club decidió salir y vio por completo el lugar, fue una matanza bizarra.

"Creo que seria mejor matar a esos renegados por sus crímenes señor Nihilus." Diría Rias.

"No, tengo mejores planes con ellos." Diría Nihilus directo, Asia y Issei los miraría sorprendidos hasta que sintieron algo en sus cabezas.

"Aprendices..." Diría una voz, revelándose como Nihilus. "Los quiero en la Iglesia cuando se pueda, no quiero que los siga Gremory u otra persona de su clan, solo los dos." Diría Nihilus de forma telepática a los dos como si fueran una sola mente, Asia y Issei lo vería como se marchaba con los 10 renegados, hacia su base, Rias Gremory estaría algo interesada en lo que haría con esos renegados, por lo que decidió que debería tenerlo vigilado.

_**-Momentos después-**_  
Issei y Asia habían vuelto a la Iglesia abandonada en busca de Nihilus y lo vieron salir del antiguo sótano, lugar donde antes iba a ser asesinada Asia por esos ángeles caídos para conseguir su Sacred Gear, algo que le trajo malos recuerdos.

"¿Malos recuerdos verdad joven Asia?" Diría Nihilus, llamando la atención de Asia. "Aunque no lo parezca, eso es algo bueno en nuestro entrenamiento, cuanto mas grande tu odio, mas fuertes se harán." Diría confundiendo a los dos. "Con el tiempo entenderán, pero por ahora, es tiempo de entrenar."

_**-Fin del capitulo-**_  
Bueno muchachos, el fic de Nihilus ha vuelto después de mucho tiempo (ya como 8 meses sin contar la peque a reescritura que tuvo), me disculpo por milésima vez por no subir rápido las cosas, dije que al menos subiría 3 capítulos para este mes y solo les pude cumplir 2, me disculpo por eso, pero haré que los siguientes capítulos sean mejores para todos ustedes, de aquí no diré casi mucho del futuro pero solo diré que cuando sea la pelea del Rating Game de Raizer, Issei y Asia no serán los mismos que antes tras entrenar con Nihilus, hablando de el, el ya movió parte de su plan al obtener a sus dos nuevos aprendices, algo que haré con Asia es que esta pueda saber usar alquimia sith cuando avance mucho mas la historia, hablando de mis historias, puede que la próxima que haga sea la de Luke en Zero No Tsukaima, el fic del Capitán América y Superman también tendrá una reescritura que cambiara algunos eventos (tendrá la misma cosa pero muchas cosas serán diferentes en esta nueva versión) por lo que espero que estén pendientes, díganme que les ha parecido este cap y nos despedimos hasta el próximo capitulo, Ginrai se despide.


End file.
